


put another record on (play it on repeat)

by ralf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Alec discovers one of Magnus's many talents.





	put another record on (play it on repeat)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting half-finished on my laptop for the last year and a half, I decided to fix it up a few weeks back and I think I couldn't have timed posting it better if I tried ;)
> 
> I entirely blame Harry Shum Jr.'s filmography for this. This wouldn't have happened otherwise.
> 
> Title is from “Heart skips a beat” by Ollie Murs. I know the song is kinda sad but it's also beautiful and about dancing, so XD

Alec settles into the plush black couch with a content sigh. His office chair at the Institute isn't bad, but there's just no place like home. Magnus texted that he was held up by a client and will be a little later than expected, so Alec feels less guilty that he's brought some work back with him from the Institute. He still has the weekly reports from the different departments to read over, more formality than anything else, so barring any unwelcome surprises he should be done with that before Magnus arrives.

Time flies by while he scrolls through the reports on his pad, signing them and sending them back for archiving. He's just clicked through the last one when a chime alerts him to an incoming message. He navigates to his inbox, relieved to see it's from Izzy and the subject reads _;)_ so no new task jumping up and ruining his evening with Magnus.

The message itself is short, like he's used to from Izzy, a simple

_check this out :)_

followed by a link. And underneath that, like an afterthought

_better use headphones_

With a frown Alec reaches for his briefcase and gets his headphones, plugging them into the pad, all the while wondering what kind of website _youtube_ is. Maybe it's a new means of transportation Izzy wants him to evaluate for shadowhunter use? But why the excessive use of smilies then?

The page loads and once he makes out the shape of a video box at least the instruction with the headphones makes sense. Then the video starts playing and first Alec's confusion rises. There are some guys in jeans and leather jackets on a stage... performing a song? Why would Izzy want him to look at this?

But a few long seconds later he spots it, and all of Alec's thoughts grind to a halt. All he can do is stare at the screen and watch the proceedings unfold while music blares in his ears.

[Click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ge5ypSX9QXg&t=32s) to see the video I had in mind.... and let's just pretend it cuts off at 2:19 okay ;D]

He's so enraptured he doesn't hear the portal swirling into existence in the hallway, or Magnus greeting him and asking what he's inspecting so intently. He only registers Magnus's presence when he walks over and pulls one of the buds from Alec's ear.

“Ahh,” Alec startles violently and whirls around to face Magnus, but Magnus has finally caught sight of the screen and it's his turn to stop and stare, the earbud forgotten in midair halfway to his ear.

Alec turns back to the pad as well and together they watch as the Magnus on-screen – a not finely styled and made-up version of him that looks infinitely younger – effortlessly pushes up from an almost lying position on the floor just to dive into a dizzying pirouette.

The final half minute passes and the video box splits into suggestion panels of what to watch next, but Alec doesn't spare them a glance. Instead he turns to Magnus who's still motionlessly fixated on the screen as if he's just seen a ghost. After a long moment he breaks away and meets Alec's eyes with no small amount of trepidation, as if expecting some kind of judgement.

“So...” Alec starts when it becomes clear that Magnus won't say anything, and Magnus winces. “Is that the reason you hate acid washed jeans?”

Magnus's expression loses some of its edge and he looks a little less ready to bolt. His mouth twitches upwards slightly. “Maybe.”

Alec cocks his head. “I didn't know you could dance like this.”

He doesn't mean it as an accusation but Magnus still shrugs his shoulders defensively. “Guess it just never came up.”

It's a flimsy excuse and they both know it. They've been to Pandemonium enough times for Magnus to mention it if he'd wanted to.

Alec frowns, plucking the earbud from Magnus's numb fingers, setting the pad aside and getting up so he can face Magnus better. “Why are you embarrassed by this? You're impressive, you must know that.”

Magnus averts his gaze with a sigh. “It's just so...” He shakes his head, brow pinched, “ _flashy_.”

Alec steps closer. “So? It matches your presence that won't go ignored.” His hand finds Magnus's cheek of its own volition. “I love that about you.”

Magnus doesn't seem convinced. “I joined a High School Glee club because I was bored.” He waves at the pad emphatically. “Looking like _that_. And I can't even _sing_.”

“Whatever,” Alec shrugs carelessly. “You've got to pass the time _somehow_ , right?”

Magnus is still frowning, uncomprehension sitting heavy in his eyes and Alec smiles, unable to resist stealing a kiss from his dismally pursed lips. “There's no need to be ashamed, not of this and not with me.”

Magnus's gaze flicks back to him, cautiously reassured, and Alec traces his thumb over Magnus's jaw.

“Come on,” he coaxes. “Show me?”

Magnus blinks. “You want me to dance for you?”

“Yeah,” Alec confirms without hesitation. “Why not? I love seeing you in action, and your dance solo was barely ten seconds long. I want to see more.”

Magnus looks into his eyes for a long moment as if searching for something, then he gives a tiny snort, shaking his head with a laugh. “Okay, if you want.”

He backs up a few steps until he's in the middle of the carpet with plenty of space around him. The stereo starts playing a song at the snap of his fingers and he rolls his shoulders, shifting a little on his feet, locking eyes with Alec for a moment before letting his focus drift.

He starts slow, brow furrowed in concentration now more than in discomfort. His motions flow easily and smooth, slow but in tune with the music, easy like a leaf in the wind. He shifts his center and lets his arms sweep through the air, following a choreography only he knows.

As the music picks up his movements broaden and a tiny smile takes up residence in the corner of his mouth. He leaps and bounces, crouching on the floor, turning on his knees, sliding on his calfs and whirling around, just to get up with ease, his whole body swaying in an unending sleek tide, never hitting a shore. He varies pace, gentle in one moment and lightning-quick the next, but always in sync with the rhythm thrumming in the air.

He loves this, it's in his blood and it shows. It makes Alec's heart race.

All traces of self-consciousness are gone, shed like a snake sheds her skin to emerge colorful and vibrant, and Magnus catches his gaze before planting a hand on his hip, twisting and rolling it in a way that makes Alec's mouth go dry. Magnus smirks.

He turns slowly as if moved by an invisible force, granting Alec a view from all sides, and all Alec can do is keep his eyes on him, sure that he must look completely smitten. Entirely captivated. And he is. Magnus's elegant grace never fails to enchante him and he's giddy with the thought that he gets to see this, gets to cherish this. Gets to _keep_ this.

The song's notes fade out and Magnus finally comes to a halt, breath going a little heavier than before but not even breaking a sweat, a radiant smile on his lips, fire in his eyes.

He holds out a hand to Alec. “Join me.”

Alec startles from his trance, spluttering. “I? I can't do that, Magnus.”

“Try,” Magnus asks, wiggling his fingers invitingly, and Alec could never resist him.

With a half awkward laugh he joins Magnus, lacing their fingers together. “And now?”

“Now,” Magnus snaps his free hand and puts on another song, “move. Just do what feels right.”

Alec bites his lip, looking down at Magnus's feet to have at least some orientation, and gives it his best shot.

It's predictably terrible. Years of tagging along after Izzy and Jace, and later Magnus, have firmly taught him that he doesn't have a single rhythm-y bone in his body. He mostly has no clue what he's doing, just twitching slightly with his arms and shifting from foot to foot occasionally. He feels like a clutz next to Magnus who's effortlessly floating over the carpet, but Magnus's warm hand in his and even warmer laugh in his ear prevent him from second-guessing himself too much.

They go on like that for a few minutes and Alec enjoys their closeness even though they're not really touching and even though he knows he's holding Magnus back, but once the second song is winding down an idea forms in his head. He stills Magnus with a hand on his arm and says, “I want to try something.”

Magnus tilts his head curiously. “What?”

“Hang on.” Alec walks over to the couch, Magnus on his heels, and retrieves the pad, switching through the databases.

“What are you doing?” Magnus inquires.

“There's a rune for... ah, here it is,” Alec says triumphantly, showing Magnus the pad.

“Dance slash choreography,” Magnus reads. He looks at Alec. “You honestly have runes for that?” He snorts. “Shadowhunters are such cheaters.”

“Are you complaining?” Alec asks with a playful smile.

Magnus rolls his eyes fondly. “No, not at all. I'm dying to see what this rune can do to improve your..” Alec lifts his brows, “stunning talent.”

Alec huffs. “Uh-huh. Nice save.”

He fetches his stele from the side table, and after some inefficient groping presses the pad into Magnus's hands so he can lift up his shirt while still keeping sight of the pad. He contemplates the vacancies on his stomach under the promise rune and next to the parabatai rune in discontent. He doesn't want a _dance_ rune near those important ones. And above his navel isn't an option either.

With a sigh he lets his shirt fall back down. Since his arms are also out of the question because the risk of accidentally exposing it are too high that leaves him with only one alternative.

He reaches for his belt buckle and starts undoing it.

“Wow,” Magnus grins. “It seems Oscar was right.”

Alec pauses his undressing, looking up at him in confusion. “Oscar?”

“Wilde. He said dancing was a vertical expression of a horizontal desire.” Magnus lifts his eyebrows with a smirk.

Alec exhales slowly. “Really, Magnus?”

Magnus chuckles, clearly pleased with himself.

Alec shakes his head and shoves his jeans halfway down, revealing his boxer-clad thigh. Looking back to the pad Magnus is presenting him with he positions the stele high on his leg before pausing again. “Can you..” he gestures unhelpfully, “turn it over?”

Magnus turns the pad until it's upside down. “Like this?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Alec answers and gets to work.

“Why?” Magnus asks, watching with great interest how Alec copys the rune onto his skin.

“It's easier to draw it like this and still get it upright,” Alec explains, carefully placing the two dots.

Magnus mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “so cute” but acts like he didn't say anything when Alec looks up questioningly from his handiwork.

Alec decides to let it go just this once (he's _not_ cute) and pulls his jeans up again.

Magnus deposits the pad on the couch and takes his hand again. “Well, come on then, shadowhunter, show me what you've got.”

He restarts the song with a flick of his wrist and guides Alec back to the middle of their makeshift dance floor.

Magnus starts swaying immediately, easily hitting all the right beats and recesses and for the first time Alec can _sense_ it. It's a little like activating the heat vision rune, an additional sense that overlays his usual perception. He can feel the notes revabrating in his bones and they're like little clues on when to act, like his training kicking in during a hunt, nudging him into action before any conscious thought sets in. His limbs itch to follow the music's call.

But that doesn't mean he suddenly knows _what_ to do.

With one last look in Magnus's expectant eyes he decides to screw it and just go for it.

It's less than graceful, he can tell, not least by Magnus's barely concealed chuckles when he executes a particularly bold arm swish. Still it feels good to go with the pull and let himself be swept away with the music's tide.

After the song ends Magnus smiles at him brightly before bursting into laughter.

“So bad?” Alec asks with a grin.

Magnus shakes his head. “Quite the opposite, Alexander. You are amazing to watch. It's like observing a newborn fawn taking its first steps. All that leg and no clue what to do with it.”

He laughs again and Alec can't even pretend to be insulted in the face of all that mirth.

“I'm glad you're entertained.”

Magnus's eyes burn into his, alight with happiness. “I am, my love.”

He hums. “Don't worry though. I'll teach you how it's done.” He grabs Alec's hands and places them on his hips to instruct him better.

Alec instinctively pulls him closer before remembering himself. “If you're trying to get me to focus and learn something new I'm not sure this is the right way,” he remarks.

Magnus grins and leans fully against him, shamelessly plastering himself along Alec's front. “Yeah? You finding it hard to stay concentrated?”

In lieu of facepalming Alec burrows his face in Magnus's neck. “Really, Magnus? Really?”

Magnus's chuckle is a soft vibration against his temple. “Now now, Alexander, don't shadowhunters pride themselves on their iron will?”

Alec pulls back. “Oh, it's _on_.”

Magnus smirks, and Alec just _knows_ he'll do his best to derail his focus instead of really teaching him anything.

“I was hoping you'd be up for the challenge,” Magnus says, laying his hands on Alec's shoulders and leading him into a slow twirl. “You ready?”

“Bring it,” Alec agrees and settles into what will surely be the least educational dance lesson in the history of ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If that link in the fic ever stops working, it led to the My life / My confessions Mashup from Glee, performed in 1x06.  
> I didn't have a certain video in mind for Magnus's solo dance, but I watched this for educational purposes and stole some of his moves: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fifZKOEwVHw>  
> Dance Rune is from some [Shadowhunters book promotion thingy on Twitter](https://twitter.com/shadowhunterbks/status/866669987032948737).


End file.
